Girl meets Smash High
by The CreatorAyasaki
Summary: AU(Alternate Universe) fic. New girl going to Smash High School. Smashers are humanized. WARNING swearing occurs, rated T just in case. Lucina x Dark Pit ShulkxOC
1. The Newcomer

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

"Shit, shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! I'm gonna be late for school!" Yeah not the best way to start off the first day of high school. My name is Ayasaki Kaishiro, and for my new school year I am a freshmen, I will be going to Smash High School. My best friend Elenia Shizaki couldn't be with me here because she lived to far. My childhood best friend couldn't come either, because he was transferred somewhere else. I grabbed my breakfast and put it in my mouth while grabbing my lunch that was on the table. I ran out the door of my rental house. I ran until I accidentally rammed into someone.

"Ow, sorry about that are you alright?" I ask. The man I ran into growled at me lifted me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Hey whats your problem?! Are you trying to kill me?!" The man had light blue hair and a red and yellow hat on.

"What? No, I just freaking ran into you!"

"Nobody yells at the king! Waddle Doo protect your king!" _Waddle Doo? What the fuck is wrong with this guy? And did he just call himself a __**King**__?!_ A guy with ginger hair with a white surgical patch on his left eye came and almost cut me with his blade. Luckily someone stopped him.

"Geez Wannabe King, leave the girl alone. What did she ever do to you anyway?" A boy with pink hair stopped the blade from leaving a scar on my face. The er, King growled and said, "Stay out of this creampuff! This commoner just tried to kill me!"

"I don't recall a person bumping into another person 'killing' its more likely a minor accident, also I don't see any bruises, cuts, and blood coming out of your body so just leave the poor girl alone before I do some _real _damage." The pink haired boy said snapping Waddle Doo's blade in half. Waddle Doo stepped back with a face of horror and then ran away. The blue haired man growled and ran after Waddle Doo while shouting, "I'll get you back for this pinky!"

"In your dreams girl hair!" The boy looked over to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Eh? O-oh yeah I'm fine he didn't hurt me." I say to him as I stand up and dust my clothes off for a bit.

"So where are ya headed thats making you rush over to the place in a hurry?"

"Um, its my new high school." I say as I checked the time on my phone. _Whew I won't be late I still have like 15 minutes_. The boy looked over to the phone I had and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that phone? Its not even on sale yet until a few months!"

"Oh my phone? I was actually the first one who ordered it before it came out, its was pretty expensive but I managed to pay it off. When they made the first one, the company asked me to test it and see if it works out well. It worked exactly like how the advertisement said it would and so that is how I got it, the company told me to keep the beta one, they gave me an extra one as a spare." The boy looked at me with a mixture of an angry face and pouty face in a playful way.

"You're so lucky. Anyway where ya heading?"

"Uh, a place called Smash High I think." I tell him and his face lights up.

"Really? Thats great! You go to my school than!" He said smiling at me. He started to drag me somewhere.

"The school is nearby follow me!" He said while running, I had no choice but to run with him because he was still dragging me by the we entered the building he told me to go to the auditorium for the orientation and then ran off. _I don't even know where the auditorium is!_ *Bump*

"Ah sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I say to the person I bumped into.

"Quite alright, it was just an accident right?" The person responded. She was a female with dark or navy blue long hair.

"Yeah it was, do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Yes, I was just going to go there right now. My name is Lucina, what about you?"

"Oh me? I'm Ayasaki, may I go with you?"

"Yes you may, nobody is stopping you right?" I laughed when Lucina said that.

"I guess you're right, well then lead the way." I say as we kept walking. After a few minutes we made it to the auditorium. It was packed with random people I didn't know. Me and Lucina both took a seat.

"Welcome to Smash High School! I am your principal Master Hand!" A man, who was the principal was on the stage. He was decked out in white. White suit, white pants, white gloves, white shoes, even short wavy white hair! Though I couldn't see his eyes because his hair covered them. He separated everyone into groups, 64, Melee, Brawl, and Newcomers. I was put in the Newcomers section, and saw Lucina there too, she was talking to two white haired twins.

"Lucina!"

"Huh? Ah hello Ayasaki, are you also a newcomer?"

"Yeah. Who are these two?"

"Ah, how rude of me! Robin, Robina meet Ayasaki."

"Hello, its nice to meet you Ayasaki." Robin and Robina say. Robin sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"Its nice to meet you as well." I say while shaking his hand. Robina nods her head in my direction and I nod back. I look around at the people in my group, we seemed small for a group compared to others. Master Hand headed towards my group instead of walking past me he stopped _directly_ in front of me.

"Uh, how can I help you Principal Master Hand?" I ask. On the outside I seemed a bit bold and confused but on the inside I felt uncomfortable because he was getting up close and personal.

"Strange... I didn't hear about your arrival, by any chance are you part of the Mii team?"

"The _what_ team?" Master Hand gestures towards three people. A brown haired girl with a heavy looking backpack, a blond and blue eyed boy with a small bag attached to his side, and a black haired boy with no bag or backpack at all. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Huh, I guess not. Say are you sure you wer-"

"Master Hand! I've been looking all over for you!" A woman with long blond hair said while panting and handed Master Hand a piece of paper.

"Ah, my mistake, Ayasaki Kaishiro correct? You are one of the new transfer students to this high school. Say Peach where did you get this?"

"It got here a couple hours ago, postal service for this kind of important information is always delayed! We need to transfer to a better one Master Hand!" Peach said. Master Hand chuckled.

"I know Peach but transferring isn't going to be free. As for your group we have came to give you and the other newcomers your schedules." Master Hand said as Peach handed each newcomer their schedules. Peach hurried to the other students to give them their schedules. My schedule:

1 -Science with Snake

2 -History with Mr.G&amp;W

3 -Math with Pacman

4 -Italian with Mario

5 -Music with Jigglypuff

6 -Lunch  
7 -Smash (Simulator room)

8 -Smash (Simulator room)

_Huh, whats Smash class? Is that even a thing? _Lucina looks at my schedule.

"Looks like I'm with you in History, Math, Music, and Smash class." Lucina said to me while smiling. I smiled back.

"I guess so, but do you have any idea what Smash class is?"

"I am not sure but it certainly sounds fun."

"...Smash class sounds fun?"

"Yeah. It doesn't to you?"

"It sounds like you just break things. I have also never heard of a class like that."

"Well, you never know, it might be fun."

"So what do you have for first period?"

"Art with Bowser and his son."

"You sound disappointed."

"I've heard that Bowser is part of a gang with some others while his son is part of a group of really big trouble makers in the school. I also heard that Bowser and Mario have a huge rivalry."

"...Where did you get that information from?"

"A little boy told me."

"Isn't it suppose to be a little bir-"

"No a little boy _did _tell me." Lucina pointed to a young spiky blond haired boy next to a female who looked like Peach except in a light blue/teal outfit and different hairstyling.

*_Beeeeeep* _

"Students head over to your classes! It is now First Period!" Master Hand shouted, his voice echoing through the auditorium. Everyone quickly exited the auditorium. First Period science on the first day of school is like any first day of school, free time and no homework and classwork. The day went by the same way._*Beeeeep* Lunch time!_ I quickly head over to the mess hall, it was _packed_ with students. As I walked into the mess hall my eyes then got covered by hands.

"Guess who~"

"Male and energetic, you are that pink haired boy from earlier." I say as I turn around and see the pink haired boy. He grinned.

"Correct~ By the way my name is Kirby. I didn't ask for your name before so what is it?"

"Ayasaki, Ayasaki Kaishiro." I say to Kirby.

"Ayasaki huh? Its a strange yet cute name, but Ayasaki is a bit long... Can I call you Aya instead?"

"My best friend calls me that but sure."

"C'mon Aya lets go grab some grub!" Kirby said while walking towards the table full of food. As I was going to follow him I was picked up from the collar of my shirt (from behind) and was lifted into the air and turned around. I saw the same guy from earlier who called himself a king.

"AHHH! I knew it was you! Now that puffball isn't here I can take revenge!" He dropped me onto the floor and was going to punch me but I quickly got out of the way of his fist._Has power and strength and a lot of weight... his weight, thats it!_ I slid my foot across the floor and tripped the 'King'. He fell on his back with a loud thump.

"For a so called 'King' you have no manners. Didn't you ever learn that its rude to hit girls?" I ask. He growls from his spot on the floor.

"First is the puffball and now a girl, a _girl_ who kicks my ass in a battle." He mutters under his breath with anger laced in it.

"What about that time when Jigglypuff kicked your ass because you called her fat?" a blond male with brown eyes and yellow sweater said with an amused smile.

"Shut up! That was only once!"

"She made you apologize more than 20 times."

"Thats 'cause its Jigglypuff! One slap from her and you're heading to the hospital!"

"Hm...What about Samus? Zelda? And Pea-"

"SHUT UP! Its embarrassing to get beat by a...a..."

"A what Dedede?"

"A Newcomer!" After Dedede said that everyone went silent for a few seconds then they burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes and went to the table with the food. Kirby then popped up next to me grinning.

"Wow, you beat Dedede in less than 15 seconds! It takes awhile to try to knock him down since he is so fat. He's actually one of the heaviest people in this school." I looked at Kirby with an annoyed emotion.

"And where were _you_ when I was being attacked? I presume by the cream on your cheek you've been eating instead of helping me, and by a slice of strawberry shortcake missing from that cake over there-" I point to a large strawberry shortcake with a slice missing,"That was what you ate. Some of the fruit is also missing so I think you ate some of that as well." Kirby gave me a look of surprise then chuckled.

"Wow, you're good. From fighting to deducting? Do you have split personalities or something?"

"Nope, this isn't &amp; ."

"Who?"

"A man who has sp- You know what, nevermind. So you know what Smash class is?"

"Oh yeah its when I start being nice to Dedede." I give him a small glare.

"Joking! I'm just joking! I don't want to spoil the fun of Smash class so you'll just have to wait and see~" After I eat a couple slices of watermelon and cake and head over to an empty table in the back. After I sit down, in less than 5 seconds I'm greeted by guys I don't know. The first to greet me is a blond boy with blue eyes and elfish features.

"Hello I'm Link. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Its Ayasaki."

"Ah, Ayasaki, beautiful name, beautiful just like it's owner."

"It's just a name, playboy. Don't fawn over inanimate letters." Link looked at me with a mixture of shock and surprise. The next guy started to speak, he had blue hair and blue eyes with a small crown on his head.

"Don't mind him Miss, I'm-"

"Marth. I saw you during history with G&amp;W, you were arguing with Rob about something. And he won the argument by verifying it with the teacher." Now it was Marth's turn to be surprised.

"Wow, you're good. You must know me then right?" A tall and muscular guy said next to Marth said. He had blue hair and blue eyes like Marth, but was taller, hair was messy and just looks more menacing than Marth. Though he didn't phase me because I've seen more menacing back at my old school.

"Yeah, you're Ike. I saw you during music talking to Robin." Ike nodded. Lucina walked over to my area covered in paint.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Ike asked.

"Paint explosion. Bowser Jr. thought it would be funny to blow up my bucket of paint. Master Hand put him in detention. How was your day so far Ayasaki?"

"Great, no homework and classwork."

"Heyo, you're the girl who beat Dedede right?" the boy earlier, the blond hair and brown eyes, asked me.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm Pikachu you can call me Piks. Your name?"

"Ayasaki."

"Well than welcome to Smash High Ayasaki."

"Thank you." *_Beeeeeeep*_

"Looks like its now Seventh Period. We need to go to the stimulator room. Do you guys know where that is?"

"Yes we do, you'll probably like Smash Class Aya." Kirby said while dragging me out of the mess hall.

"Kirby I can walk on my own. Stop dragging me!" I say but Kirby didn't let go, instead he just went faster until we reached the simulator room. He smiled.

"And here is the stimulator room." He went inside and then I walked inside, the simulator room was just a huge room with squared, white, blank walls and two pedestals with keyboards in one corner.

"This isn't very exciting…" I say and Kirby chuckles.

"Thats 'cause everyone isn't here yet." Once he said that students started to pile in.

"Hello everyone welcome to Smash class!" Master Hand had said.

"This is the class where we test your abilities on the battlefield with your weapon of choice, of course without being hurt in reality. This is the simulator room, you can fight without being hurt in reality and also have some fun battling other students!"

"So like a game?" I ask.

"To put it in a way, yes, and you Ayasaki will fight in the first round to teach the others."

"Wait what?! Why me?"

"Because you are new here and you have caused a bit of trouble earlier. Dark Pit will fight you."

"_Who_?"

"Dark Pit." Master Hand pointed to a guy with black hair and red eyes who looked exactly like the guy next to him, except with opposite colors.

"I have to fight this loser? Piece of cake." He said._Great, I have to fight a douchebag who is cocky and an asshole._

"Go ahead and pick your weapons. The weapons are in the back." We head to the back looking through the weapons. Dark Pit picks a silver bow which he can take apart into two swords. I was digging through the weapons when I saw a dusty blade hidden in the darker area of the back area. I dusted it off and unsheath it, it was a lovely blade._Why would anyone hide a beautiful blade like this?_  
"Hey are you done? You've been looking for a weapon for more than 5 minutes. Hurry up."

"I found one. Jeez what crawled up your ass and died?" I ask as we walk back over to the other students.

"Now you are done picking your weapons, you'll fight. Pick a destination. No stocks and time is unlimited, since this is your first time fighting and we need to teach the other newcomers." Master Hand picked The Final Destination area, which the blank white room faded into a platform with animations as if it was real.

"Now Dark Pit, attack Ayasaki." Master Hand's voice echoed through the battlefield. Dark Pit ran up to me and hit me once with his swords. I saw a sign flash 4% in front of me, then it disappeared.

"As you see, the % meter judges how much damage the attack is and how much damage you take. That attack that Dark Pit did was just a basic attack. Now Ayasaki attack Dark Pit but instead of once try attacking in a combo." I attacked Dark Pit more than once. _Swing downwards, upwards, downwards again and now side slash! _I saw a 23% mark flash in front of Dark Pit.

"You can attack multiple times in a combo like that. Now onto skills! Dark Pit shoot an arrow at Ayasaki." _An arrow? But he doesn't have any on him._

Dark Pit pulled the string on his bow back and a purple arrow appeared and he released it, the arrow flew towards me. I did what anyone would do and dodge it.

"Now what Dark Pit did just now was just a basic skill. There are many other skills but you may have to practice a bit before you are able to master them. Now Ayasaki try using your basic skill."

"But...I don't know how…"

"Just try. Try focusing some of your energy into your blade and then releasing it." And the next thing you know I just mastered my basic skill. I did just as Master Hand said and focused my energy into the blade and releasing it by bringing my blade onto the ground. I hit the ground so hard that a giant pillar of fire and lava hit Dark Pit and making him fly and hit the ground. I saw a 36% mark flash in front of Dark Pit._Did my basic skill hit him that hard?_ Dark Pit growled and got up from his spot on the floor. Something appeared on the floor but Dark Pit picked it up before I could see/touch it.

"Items will drop during battle. If you are struggling a bit try using the items nearby you."

_This is gonna be a long tutorial…_ I think while sweat dropping. I see Dark Pit smirking.

_On second thought this might be good training for a cocky douche bag like him. Teach him a little lesson about his dipshit attitude._

To Be Continued…

**Yes I know. This is not the ToD show fic. School has gotten in the way of that and I now have writers block. This has been sitting in my file for a couple days and so I decided to upload it to Fanfiction. Flamers go away!**


	2. Little Mac and Shopping?

Welp, the second day of Smash High, and another bad morning. No, I didn't wake up late again, I got ambushed by thugs._ This is probably why the letter said that there might be danger lurking in every corner. 'Cause there __**is **__danger lurking in every corner._

"Great. My second day in this new city and I get ambushed by thugs." I mutter while dodging a fist by thug 1. I tripped him then kicked him towards thug 2 who was distracted. Thug 3 ran at me with a knife but I disarmed him quickly and threw him over my shoulder into a bush. Thug 4 &amp; 5 charged at me but I jumped and they knocked each other out. I had the knife that I disarmed from thug 3, and picked up 4 &amp; 5's. I threw them all at thug 6 with really good accuracy since they landed where I wanted it to land. The knives pierced his clothing and stuck him to the wall. I heard clapping from behind me and quickly looked behind me to see a guy with short black hair.

"Wow, you're quite the fighter. So where ya headed?"

"...Thank you? And where I'm headed is none of your business." The man raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry I'm not one of those, er...stalkers. Anyway you know where Smash High is?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I do. Follow me." I say while walking. He follows me, and he looks at his surroundings. Next thing you know more thugs surround us.

"Ugh! Screw this!" I say while dragging the guy and running towards the school. The thugs chase after us but we/I managed to outrun them. When we went past the gates, he was panting while I wasn't breaking a sweat.

"Do you *pant* eat iron flakes *pant* for breakfast?!"

"No. Why?"

"How the *pant* hell are *pant* you so strong?! You're able to run *pant* and drag me and still get here in less than 5 minutes!" I thought about what he had just said.

"Oh, thats 'cause I go to the gym. And at my old home, I used to live nearby a weapons place who would teach people the arts of using a weapon. They told me to build a bit more strength." I say while walking towards the door of the school.

"'A bit'?! Thats more of an insane amount of strength for someone so small!" I look over to him and smack the back of his head.

"You're the one to talk, you're just a few inches higher than me."

"Ow! And I'm more than 6 inches higher than you!"

"Welp we're here now hurry up or else I'll be late to class."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Then don't waste my time."

"Ah Little Mac, you're here!" Master Hand said while walking towards the guy.

"You must be Principal Master Hand. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I caught a cold."

"Well than, welcome to Smash High School. Here is your schedule." Master Hand said while handing Little Mac his schedule.

"Good Morning Principal Master Hand." I say while rushing off to first period science. I quickly enter and take my seat.

"Yo! Ayasaki!" Pikachu walked over with three other students.

"Hey Piks. Who're they?"

"This is Jigglypuff. She is the music teacher but she is also a student here." He motions towards my music teacher. I roll my eyes.

"I know Jigglypuff. I mean who're the other two." I motion my hand towards the other two students.

"Oh. This is Lucario. He can read your emotions and 'aura'." He said while pointing towards a guy with black hair with blue highlights in them. He wore a yellow and black rimmed T-Shirt and blue knee-length shorts and black boots.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too. So you can read my 'life force'?"

"Yes."

"Cool, and who're you?" I ask the other student.

"I am Greninja." The guy had blue hair and wore a light pink scarf on his neck. He wore a blue and white sweater and blue pants. He also wore blue and yellow shoes. I look over to Piks.

"He is like a ninja except not in Meta Knight's hiding-in-the-shadows thing good and can make water into deadly weapons." I nod. _Wait...who's Meta Knight?_

"Alright everybody get in your seats! Class is about to start!" Snake said.

-_Lunch Time_-

I sigh as I sit down at the table I was at yesterday. I ate the sandwich I brought for lunch today and Kirby sits down next to me.

"Hey Aya, how was class?"

"Boring. Want my apple?" I ask him, I had two apples and Kirby told me earlier during class that he loved apples. He nods while grinning. I give Kirby an apple and he starts nomming on it. Piks, Lucario, and Greninja head over to our table and wave. I wave back.

"Hey Ayasaki, how ya doing?"

"Fine. Why?"

"I just wanna know how a friend is doing. Jeez you always so serious?"

"Yes, only time I crack jokes is when I talk to my closer friends or known as my trio of pro gamers."

"So, may I know their names?"

"Nope. They need their privacy from random people."

"Hey! I'm not a random person!"

"Yes you are. They don't know you do they?" My phone rings, "Ah sorry I have to get this." I say as I answer the phone.

"_Hey Aya! How are you? *Crash! Bam!* Uh..._" My best friend was on the other line.

"Oh hey El! I'm doing fine...What's that sound?"

"_Hey! I'm not done-_"

"_Aya! How are you doing? Are you hurt?!_" I hear a familiar male voice on the other end.

"Hey A, I'm doing fine and no I'm not hurt."

"_Thats a relief! I'm glad you're not injured or anything Aya. Did you make any new friends?_"

"I can take care of myself you know. And yeah, a few."

"_You'd better introduce me to them if I ever have the time to vis- Hey!_"

"_Contact Aya with your own phone!_" I sweatdropped._This is what happens when you have one childhood friend and one best friend, they fight over you._

"Sorry I gotta go."

"_Ehhh?! So soon? Awww, ttyl Aya!_" *_Beep_*

_This isn't the chat room Elenia._ I think while putting my phone away. Lucina walked towards our table and waved at me.

"Hello Ayasaki. Who're those two?" she asks me. I point to Lucario, "This is Lucario, and the other guy is Greninja." The two nod at Lucina and she nods back. The guy from this morning comes over.

"Hey, its nice to see you again."

"Oh its you. Little Mac was it?"

"Yeah, never caught your name though, could you tell me?"

"Its Ayasaki, shorty."

"Hey! I'm taller than you! Who're you to tell me I'm short?"

"Me. Since you _are_ short for a guy." A tic mark appeared over his head.

"You're lucky you're a female. 'Cause boxers-"

"Boxers don't hit girls? Well you don't have a choice if you have to fight one."_Especially during Smash Class_.

*_Beeeep*_

"Smash Class! I hope I don't fight anyone this time." I say while walking out of the Mess Hall. Kirby quickly headed over to the simulator room. Unfortunately for me he dragged me with him while running, again. Once we reached the simulator room my hair turned into a frenzy of a mess. Split ends were sticking up in every direction, luckily I have a comb in my pocket. I combed my hair until it seemed to lessen of split ends. After a couple minutes everyone else pooled in.

"Now than today we will randomize the smashers who will smash today!" Master Hand reached into a box and picked 6 slips of paper.

"The first round will be Peach vs Mega Man, Second round: Lucario vs Falco, Final round: Little Mac vs Samus." I whistled. _Samus Aran,Female and superior in all subjects but Snake is smarter. Always cleaning something in the electronics/repair room._

"Two stock, and unlimited time until stocks run out! Begin!" The Gerudo Valley Stage was chosen for this fight. The battle was close but in the end Peach won. As the simulator room turned back to regular white, Peach helped Mega Man up.

"Good Game." Peach said and Mega Man smiled and nodded. The next match was just so close, but Falco won because of his superiority in the air. The final battle of Samus and Little Mac. Apparently Samus was in a power suit and the regular Samus during school time was known as Zero-Suit Samus. As they were fighting I noticed that Little Mac was going all out. He didn't seem to hesitate or use less force._Why? I thought he said…_ Then I figured it out. I'm pretty sure right there I looked like some anime person who just figured out something they didn't know like the gender of someone or heard someone say something that is _so_ not what they would say.

"Ohhhhhhh. I get it." I say aloud.

"What?" Lucina asks me.

"Remember when Little Mac earlier said that he didn't hit girls?"

"Yeah? What does that have to do...oh."

"Do you get it?"

"Yes, Little Mac does not know that Samus is in that power suit."

"You're pretty smart. Are you in the upper classes?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky."

"I am not lucky in first period. Bowser Jr. really is a troublemaker."

"Glad I don't have art. Actually now that I think about it, what weapon do you use Lucina?"

"The sword: Falchion, also used by the Hero King."

"...The who?"

"Prince Marth, that is his title."

"Oh don't fall for that playboy Lucina!"

"I am not falling for him! Besides he is my cousin and I like someone else."

"As long as he isn't a playboy or flirt then I wouldn't have to kick his ass." Lucina chuckled.

"Got the memo. Besides you've already met my crush, but not exactly in a welcoming matter."  
"Huh? Oh, great you like _him_."

"Hey! He is not that much of a bad person, he is just misunderstood…"

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"No…"

"Then you might not have a chance."

"That totally boosts my moral support." Lucina said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' if don't get to know the guy then you don't stand a chance, he needs to know you as much as you know him."

"Got it." Lucina said while hanging her head.

"The Winner is Samus!" Master Hand said. The simulator room returned to normal and Samus helped up Little Mac.

"Hey Good Game."

"Yeah, Good Game dude." After Samus shook Little Mac's hand she walked over to Master Hand and they spoke a few words. Little Mac walked over to where I was.

"How did I do?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. You went all out when fighting though. Did you not know who you were fighting?"

"I was fighting Samus."

"Do you know Samus's gender?"

"Male."

"...You know what, nevermind."

"Okay?"

-_Afterschool_-

I sigh while walking outside the school building._Today, I just feel so worn out!_ And I wasn't looking where I was walking _again_. I bumped into a person and fell down.

"Sorry are you okay?" A british male voice says/asks me.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy helps me up. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a red sweater and black shirt on the inside with blue running along the rim of his sleeves and hem of the shirt. Brown,red, and blue shorts. He wore red and black boots with brown laces.(I try to make some of the characters kind of modern day people. I'm sorry if this offends anyone.)

"So whats your name?" He asks me.

"Its Ayasaki."_ Jeez how many times have I said that?_

"And?"

"And what?"

"Your last name."

"...Do I really need to tell?"

"No, but I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Wait curiosity killed a cat?!"

"What? No! Its a proverb about saying not to unnecessarily dig deeper."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nah not your fault, all humans and most beings are curious. People want to know many things, some not so much but others just make you want to go into a person's personal bubble. Anyway what is your name?"

"Oh its Shulk."

"Shulk? Peculiar name."

"Your's as well."

"Really? People say my name is common. Its just most of the people here have strange yet nice names. So where ya headed?"

"I'm just going to hang out with some friends. Would you like to join?"

"Eh? You sure they wouldn't mind me being there?"

"Naw, don't worry they don't bite but they may tease you a bit." Shulk said as he walked towards an area nearby the school that had shops, cafes, boutiques, and many other stores._ I guess I have some time to spare. I wonder who his friends are._ I follow Shulk as he walks towards a table at the Smash Cafe.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind another person joining us today!" He shouted over to the group. They shook their heads to say they didn't mind.

"So who is this 'person'?" A brunette male asked.

"A girl who I accidently bumped into. You might like her."

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend Shulk?" a female brunette asked. Shulk went red faced.

"No! Like I said I just bumped into her. Her name is-"

"Ayasaki. Its nice to meet you." I say appearing from behind Shulk and bowing. They stare at me for a few minutes. I recognized four of the group members: Ike,Marth,Link, and Dark Pit. Ike and Marth waved while Dark Pit just ignored me while Link still stared. I walked up to Link and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hey playboy, how long you gonna stare?" He snapped out of his trance and smiled.

"Hello~ Sorry if I was staring, its just you're so pretty~" I roll my eyes and ignore him.

"So, can you introduce yourselves?" The male brunette smiled, "I'm Pit! Assistant of Lady Palutena!"

"More like Servant of Palutena…" Dark Pit mutters. The female brunette smiles, "I'm Zelda. It is a pleasure to meet you." I smile and nod at her. The blonde girl and blonde boy from yesterday was also here.

"Hello, I am Rosalina and this is my assistant Luma." Rosalina said while patting Luma's head. Zelda looked around.

"Where is Lucina and Peach?" she asked.

"Lucina went to go grab something while Peach still has some more work to do." Marth said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Lucina said while running over.

"What was the hold up?" Ike asked.

"I left my bag in the music room on accident." Lucina said while sighing. She then noticed me and smiled.

"Is Ayasaki joining us?"

"Yeah. How do you know her?"

"I met her on the first day here. She accidently bumped into me trying to find the auditorium." Shulk chuckled and I hit his arm.

"So are we just waiting for Peach or are there more people?" Link shook his head.

"We're also waiting for Robin and Robina. Why Darling~?"

"Don't call me that and I'm just curious about what I just dragged myself into." I say while taking a sip out of my cappuccino. As the Robin twins arrived we head over to the giant mall. This 'mall' was the size of the freaking Times Square! _How big is this damn city?!_

"Hey stop stalling and get in the damn entrance!" Robina shouted.

"I'm not stalling! This is my damn first time here! Don't yell at me for s*it I don't know about this place! Where the f*ck are you guys?!" Link appeared from some door and quickly got me inside the lobby.

"Next time...Don't attract so much attention to yourself." Link said while sweat dropping. I nod but smirk.

"Why? You jelly?" Link's face turned bright red.

"No! Why would I be…"

"Your face and emotion begs to differ." I say while walking towards the face turns bright red.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said while running behind me trying to catch up. We went to the cafe first to decide what we were gonna get, the girls of the group, excluding me, were gonna go clothes shopping as Pit and Dark Pit were gonna go buy some games, Robin and Link joined the two, as for me I went to the music area, Shulk joined me for some reason. I saw some limited edition headphones in black, white, and flame blue colors. I tested them out and smiled as I thought of my friends, how two of them would love these headphones, especially with these colors. I bought all three limited edition headphones in those colors. Shulk looked at me in shock when I bought the headphones. I looked at him confused and handed the clerk 258 dollars. After I exited the shop I headed over to an accessory area. Phone cases, Hairpins, earrings, rings, keychains,etc. I bought a special on sale edition of a SAO custom phone case and bought a custom Okami phone case for Elenia._She always loved foxes and wolves for some reason… _I pay the clerk and then Shulk and I wait for the others to be done with their shopping. I bought some sea salt icecream for us to eat while waiting for the others._ Its salty yet sweet and has an nice sky blue color, no wonder why its so popular…_

"Hey...I just have to know, but how do you have so much money?" Shulk asked me. I giggle.

"My childhood friend and I won money by performing in grand shows. We gave some of the money that we would win to people who need it more. Our singing voices and dramas would bring tears to the judges." I say while smiling and licking my ice cream. Shulk chuckled.

"Sounds horrifying." I punched his arm.

"Ow! I was just jokin'!" Though Shulk was laughing while holding his arm. I smiled, he reminded me of a certain idiot in my dear childhood. We chat for awhile until the others arrive.

"Awww~ Isn't that adorable~ You two look like the perfect couple, especially since you two are eating ice cream together~" Peach says while giggling.

"This isn't a date Peach." I say while finishing my ice cream. I looked for the nearest trash can, it was about 15 ft. away. I calculated the angle and strength to make it in.

"What are you doing?" Ike asked me.

"Calculating." I say while I readied myself.

"You're not gonna make it." Robina said. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Wanna bet?" I say as I throw the popsicle stick and it goes into the trash can. I smirk, "Ladies and Gentleman that is how you do it." I say while looking at Robina's shocked face.

"But-There was a 20-30 percent chance you'd make it!"

"And I made that 20-30 percent chance happen. Listen Robina, this isn't a thing known as 'luck' or 'chance' only probability or a crap ton of info you know about what you do. Probability, Card Counting, Force Shuffling, NPC Movement, etc. all of that kind of complicated stuff. Math or calculations are often very helpful to these kind of things." I tell the now interested Robina.

"Interesting...how do you know all of this information?"

"Anime."

"Oh." Everyone sweatdrops at what I answered. NGNL, I love you and you will never die out in my heart.

"So y'all done shopping?" I say while holding the stuff I bought in my arms. They all nod as most of them sweatdrop at what I bought and Shulk just chuckles. As we walk out we split apart and walk towards our respective houses or homes. I set down everything I was carrying carefully on the floor and took the black headphones I bought from the mall out from it's casing and plugged it into my computer. I launched Skype and called my three pro gamers.

"Yo! You guys ready?"

"_Yeah!_"

"_Lets do this!_"

"_We were born ready Aya. Now lets begin!_"

"Alright! El and Shi charge at B side! Me and Ayato will drive through the lower levels, since they are overloaded with mobs and enemies." I say, the rounds lasted a couple hours before all of us decided to hit the sack.

"_See ya Aya!_"

"See you three tomorrow! The next round will have 2 mini bosses and one final boss." I say as I close the chat and exit Skype. I look at the other two headphones and smile._Those two will flip out once they see these. Elenia will be bouncing off the walls with this Okami phone case._ Just think about my friends put a bigger smile on my face as I went to go shower then head to bed. Once I finished showering and was dressed for bed my phone went off. A text from Ayato:

_Night Aya sweet dreams my dear~ -Ayato_

_That idiot…_ I smile and text him back with a: _good night as well baka_.

**To Be Continued**

**I rushed at the end I know. I tried guys I really did. **

**NGNL= No Game No Life**

**Baka=Idiot**


End file.
